Who are you?
by andoriia-chan
Summary: This is my Lightis Prompt which I've read on Tumblr on how I imagined Lightning and Noctis will meet for the first time. This is kind of AU and a bit of OC. Noctis finally found the woman that always appeared in his dreams and same goes with Lightning. But things doesn't went smoothly between them.


**Author's Note: **Okay another story of mine. This is one of my contribution on what I've read from Tumblr about making a LighTis prompt about their first meeting. and this is how I pictured them thought this is purely AU and the character's are kind of OC.

Warning:

You may find grammatical errors here in my story and also some wrong use of words and wrong spellings, since English is not my native language. Please I hope you guys can bear with me.

Note:

Reviews are highly appreciated. Thanks! ^^ I need it.

* * *

**Who are you?**

_LIGHTNING:_

I let myself slumber in this crystal tomb with my memories to save them, for me not to forget my sister, Serah. She knew the consequences she'll face in the end if she continued her journey to help me save the world, but she still continued. But I failed. I was defeated by Caius and chaos surrounded the world and...she died. Now I accepted my defeat with a hope in my heart. One day, I believe that I will woke up once again and on that time, I'll save the world and you Serah.

I've been sitting here, prison-ed in this crystal for hours I did not know. And I do not care, because this will be forever. The events that had happened replayed in my head. And I realized, I'm tired.

Silence slowly engulfed me and utter darkness.

* * *

_NOCTIS:_

Meeting was finally done and it's already six in the afternoon. I walked my way out from the chamber with some of our bodyguards. My father left behind still bidding his goodbyes from some government officials of Tenebrae. We just had a peace treaty to Tenebrae and I hope we'll always be in good terms. It's tiring to fight and have a war every now and then.

As I finally meet the outside, it's raining. Cor Leonis, the captain of the royal guard, opened the black umbrella for me and ushered me to the car. I heave a sigh as I finally got in the back seat of the car. And Cor went in the driver's seat.

"Tiring isn't it,eh?" Cor said with a chuckle, he looked at me through the rear view mirror. And I did the same. Our eyes met and I heave a breathless chuckle.

"Yeah."

"This will sure be a long ride." Cor said. And he's right. I just nodded. Tenebrae was several kilometers away from Lucis. I gently and turned my head to the window. The rain blocked the view since it's already dark outside and it created fog and thick moist on the window. The meeting replayed in my head. They talked about the peace treaty and plans on how to prevent war between us. And Tenebrae made a promise that they will be on our side and help us from invaders who will attack our country. Well, I think they do not need to. But I'm still grateful.

Tenebrae was one of the countries who attacked my country, Lucis, years ago. But I defeated them all, and the crystal they're after was still in our hands. And it's all because of me. My father have assigned me to be the guardian of the crystal as I reached my 18 years of age. That's four years ago.

Since I was a kid, after experiencing a near death experience from a war where my mom died for saving me, I saw a light, and as I woke up I feel different. I displayed powers on my mother's burial for the first time. I cried so hard and my eyes went crimson. And each month and year, I discovered new things from myself and one day, I found myself teleporting from a place to another, and even wield different kinds of weapons and even used it as a shield. Cool, right? That's how powerful I am. And that's how I continued saving my country and the crystal.

I'm the guardian after all.

But I occasionally have nightmares and weird dreams. And those dreams were all the same. It always goes like this,

_I was still a kid and everything was on fire. My mom ran to me shouting._

_"__NOCTIS! Son where are you? Please speak!"_

_I looked around frantically for her but all I could see were thick smokes. I was crying hard and I shouted. "MOM!" _

_Then a hand pulled me hard and I found myself cradled in my mother's arms. I wrapped my arms around her and I told her not to let go. Then she promised me she won't. She carried me away from the smokes and I thought we won't get out from the fire. And I found us seated on a peaceful and quiet meadow._

_"__Everything will be fine, my son." she smiled at me and stroked my cheeks. And I just embraced her. And as I broke away, I found my mom's eyes shocked in terror, but her arms were still around me. But what scared me most was that there's blood on the corner of her mouth. And everything was on fire again. I sobbed hard, trying my best not to shout her name, or attackers will find me. And in a second, everything went blurry and I met total blackness and I felt my body floating in nothingness. Then I saw a very bright yet peaceful light. And a tear fell from my right eye. I never felt such feeling before. It's overwhelming. It's a love I've never felt, not until today. Then I think I saw arms held out to me. But I can't see a face._

_"__M-mom?" I muttered out._

_"__Hello my child." a very soothing voice said and she sounded like my mom. _

_"__Where am I?"_

_"__Valhalla."_

_"__Am I dead? Are we gonna be together?"_

_"__No, my child. We can't be together for now because there's still an important task you have to do in your world. Now I'll bless you on your journey."_

_"__Mom! Mom!"_

_Then she faded in my eyes. _

_I fluttered my eyes open and the tweeting of the birds sounded my ears. I slowly sat up and found myself sitting on a sand close by a sea. and I was awed at what I saw. A very beautiful looking beach. But there's nobody around. I stood up and decided to stroll the place. It's like I'm in a different world. The structure of the buildings were weird, different from my country. It's Greek or Gothic-looking style with a mix of modern and all were silver looking. Then while I was walking, I found someone standing from afar, its back facing me and standing on the shallow part of the sea. And as I walk closer, I found a woman with a weird hair color. Pale pink? Everything around this place looks kind of weird but lovely in its own way. And I found myself drawn by her. She's wearing a Valkyrie-looking suit of armor, showing some of her delicate curves and flawless skin. And her hair was blown by the wind, making her look lovelier. Is she a goddess? I moved closer and she slowly turned to my direction._

_I felt my heart stopped beating and I paused. I felt excitement filled me as she slowly continued to turn towards my direction. But as she completely turned to me, my eyes was hit by a bright light, causing me to shield my arms to cover my eyes. And she spoke._

_"__Who are you?"_

Then I barely heard a screeching sound of a brake of the car and my body was hardly pushed forward, causing my eyes to open at once.

* * *

_LIGHTNING:_

_'Psssst...Wake up!'_

_Serah, is that you?_

_Drip, drop, drip, drop!_

I felt some liquid hitting my face, and I slightly let out a weak moan. I heard some whooshing from the wind. Then another one and another one. I slowly blinked my eyes and my eyes hurt from a flash of light and it faded at once. I moved my fingers and it met a wet surface and I felt that I'm entirely soaked now. I raised my body and I thought I forgot how to move. And I've missed it so much. I completely opened my eyes, gasping and kneeling up at once, since I'm lying on my chest. "Serah?" but my voice faded among the continuous whooshing from the wind. I found myself on an entirely different place. One I never expected to see. There are such weird looking vehicles moving on different directions and I realized that's where the whooshing sound came from. It's four wheels hit the damp road. So it's raining, how nice it is to feel the rain and hit on my skin, after centuries. I let my fingers played along the wet road. I missed everything. I wonder how long I was prison-ed from that crystal slumber where everything was black. And I always have same dreams, and they're long dreams, seems endless, they're always my memories from childhood until I was caged in a crystal. But after each dream I always felt Etro speaking to me. Singing to me. Then I found myself running through the dark halls, seems helpless. I feel almost helpless wearing some black leather suit with some shades of red, showing my back entirely and some beige-color cape on both of my shoulders and hips and a black boots. I ran and ran with no place to go until four strong hands caught me and dragged me. I feel so helpless and I tried to struggle but they're just too strong. And they drag me to a wide throne-looking room and at the center seated a man with black spiky hair, his outfit entirely black. Then the four strong guys speak saying.

"Surrender! Now!"

Then the man slowly opened his eyes and a crook smile crawled his lips and his eyes crimson. I felt some energy from him. What is he? I just stared at him and he did the same, our eyes locked to each other. And he spoke to me.

"Attack them. Kill them." his voice was deep and calm.

What? What is he saying? Where am I? But I only stared at him, my eyes full of questions.

And he continued...

"I know you can do it."

Then I have finally found my voice. "Who are you?"

And that's where my dreams always ended, to that mysterious black spiky haired guy. Coming back to reality, I heaved a sigh and muttered, "Weird dream."

I slowly held my head and shook it gently and I tried to refocus my eyes. It's dark around but vehicles still continued. But it's so quiet around and the place looks gloomy because of the rain and it's silence. I slowly stood and I started to move one leg and another one, and I began marching my feet. Then I started to walk. I missed walking, it feels like forever. Then I stopped on some building as I saw my reflection against its glass windows. I was entirely wet and I'm wearing a thin silky black dress, leaving my shoulders down to my and it showed some of my curves. I wonder where I am and am I assigned some new task? Am I gonna able to save Serah? I missed her already and my friends which I treated as family: Snow, Hope, Fang, Vanille and Sazh and his son, Dajh. My thoughts went from them to my excitement to move again, and I continued to walk and walk from nowhere to go. Letting my feet dragged me. And I'm on my bare feet. But I like the feel of the wet rough ground against my skin. Then the vehicles lessened until it's only me on this place. Then I ran like I'm looking for something, I don't really know. Maybe one living thing, at least. Then all of a sudden, I felt weird, I held my chest and I found myself finding it hard to breath. I'm choking. I was stuck at my place. My breathing hitched. I felt panicked. It's killing me. This was my second experience of death and I never liked them. But if this was the only way to re-unite with Serah, finally without needing to sleep and wait for her in a crystal slumber, I'm glad to welcome death now. Maybe this second one was better. My body slowly bent down to my knees and I feel dizzy and everything around me became blurry. And I sense something coming towards my way and that's when I saw a bright blurry light at the corner of my eyes and all went black. And the last thing I heard was the bare sound of some screeching wheels and loud honking sound, but they just faded through my ears.

* * *

_NOCTIS:_

I opened my eyes and I found myself all alone in the car. I never realized nor aware that we're already back in Lucis I saw Cor, standing in front of the car outside, staring at something, an umbrella on his hand. I curved my brows in confusion on what's happening. I didn't realized that I dozed off again, having that same dream again, my mom talking to me with a task. I've always thought that it's my mother who blessed me with this powers I have and never the legendary goddess of death from Tenebrae, named Etro. And at the end of my dream was always a woman with pale pink hair whose face I never had a chance to see. I took off my seat-belt and went out, not caring if the rain got me wet.

"Cor, what is it?" I said.

"Prince Noctis," Cor said, kind of alarmed. Then he still shaded me by his umbrella.

"What happened?"

"Look." He lead me to the front of the car and his head looks down. I felt my heart skipped as I found a human being lying on the floor. My eyes widened.

"H-have you hit her?" or my reputation as the last heir of this country will be dead as well.

"N-no, I hope I didn't. I hit the break before her, because she's been standing there and she seems to just passed out."

I heave a sigh of relief and I looked back at the woman. And she looks kind of familiar and in a moment, I found my eyes,widening slowly. Wait! Were my eyes fooling me? But the hair of the woman was pink, same color of the woman I always dreamt of. And they're both curly too. I found my heart stopped beating and I held my breath. Then I found my body weakened and all nervous as I slowly knelt down and touched the pulse of her neck and her skin was surprisingly soft.

"I-is she still alive?" Cor asked.

My eyes only fixed at her. "Yeah." and I'm so glad to feel her pulse, beating. "Help me, let's take her."

"Are you sure? What if-"

"That's an order." I looked at Cor. Then he helped me carry her inside the car. I made her seat beside me at the back. And as we finally got in the car, I took my black tuxedo off, leaving me only on my black long sleeved polo and I wrapped my tuxedo around this mysterious woman. My heart still skipping fast. And I stared onto her sleeping face, and my excitement to finally see the woman's face never disappointed me because she really looks like a goddess. And I'm sure that this was the woman in my dreams. I just felt some weird connection suddenly towards her. One I never felt with anyone before.

Cor and I carefully and silently brought the woman in the castle. And I also told the maids to not to mention this to my father and let me have him know about this. I'm so sure that my father wouldn't agree with me to let her stay in the kingdom especially that she's a complete stranger. But I wonder where she's from. And only seeing her from my dreams, I kind of trusted her. But not fully, I still have to be careful. Cor and I decided to place her at one of the guest's room in our castle and asked the maids to clean her dry. After it, Cor went out to check the area and welcome the king for his arrival soon. And I thought _"Not so soon, please."_

As for me, I patiently waited outside the room as the maids started to clean her. After several minutes, I'm hearing panic shouting inside the room and the door suddenly banged open and the maids started to ran outside. I felt alarmed at once, and stopped one of the maids.

"What's happening?"

The maid seems having a hard time to gasp some air as she breathlessly spoke and I saw fear from her eyes. "T-the lady's a-a monster!" and she ran away.

_What? A monster? _So I decided to check it myself and I slowly pushed the door and I went in, carefully. My body on a stance. I looked around until I finally found her. My eyes widened.

* * *

_LIGHTNING:_

"Careful, careful..."

"...might wake her up..."

I'm hearing distant voices.

But slowly they got clearer.

"I wonder who's this woman."

"Yeah."

And much clearer. I let a weak gasp and my body jerked a bit, then I felt some wet thing placed on my chest, and it moved causing me to slowly open my eyes and I see shadows, surrounding me.

_Where am I? Am I dead? Etro? '…..Serah?' _I almost mumbled Serah's name.

And the voices continued on.

"Oh, she's awake."

And I felt that the slight wet thing was taken off from my chest. And I felt cold suddenly, as a slight blew of air brushed against my skin. I blinked once more, opening my eyes completely and I felt danger at what I saw. Total strangers. They wore some beige handkerchief-looking hats on their heads and also their top was color beige polo with white ruffles surrounding their necklines and the end of their sleeves. I looked at each of their slightly panic-strickened faces. Then one of them curved their lips slightly up.

"Don't be afraid, darling."

But I don't trust them. I don't trust anyone anymore. Especially on this place I do not know. I sat up, alarmed, and tried to push my body at the corner but a soft surface stopped my back and I just held the white sheets I could hold from this soft bed. "Wh-who are you?"

Damn, I feel helpless. I don't have any weapon around me and as I went to embrace myself I found myself total naked, even. I flushed red and stared at the strangers, more panicked.

One of them attempted to get closer to me. I felt my heart jumping against my chest.

"Please calm down-"

"GET AWAY!" I almost yelled and then I stood and ran of the bed and my eyes frantically searched for anything to use to save myself. And I found a scissor on a desk not far from the bed and I at once grabbed it and pointed it to them.

And they started to gasps loud and scream a bit.

"Please, calm down!" they would say.

"Put that down please." The one who spoke stepped closer to me and I pointed the scissor more at her.

"Get. Away!" I said, my jaw stiffened and teeth gritted. But she still attempted to step closer. _Tch! Stubborn eh?_

"Put that down please." she said.

"No!"

But still she stepped closer so I decided to grab her and pointed the scissors on her neck.

"Back away, or she'll die!" The lady I grabbed shouted and she let heavy breathing. And all of them went out. Good!

"P-please d-d-don't kill me." the lady pleaded. I felt a sudden pity towards her. And I let her go at once and she ran out. I huffed and brushed my bangs by my hand and I went towards the bed again and I sat down, I stared at the things they brought, and a basin with water caught my attention. I still took a hard grip on the scissor, in case some danger will come through me. I heard the door creaked and I felt alarmed. I only focused my eyes at the door waiting for another danger. And man wearing all black appeared from the door. I just sat there, on guard. His face looks around before his eyes finally landed to me. I gasped and flushed and took the blanket at once and covered myself.

* * *

_NOCTIS:_

My face flushed a shade of red as I saw her. I swear I finally saw the whole of her body as she realized that she's naked and grabbed the blanket to cover herself. I at once turned my face away. My heart won't stop beating fast.

"I-I-I'm so s-sorry. I-I didn't saw anything." I lied. Damn, I don't know how to deal with this kind of stuffs especially women.

I heard her speak and felt her stand. "Don't move!" she said, and wow I love her voice. It sounded low yet sultry. She seems pointing something towards me and I dared to take a peek and I found her holding a scissor. So she's ready to kill. But what alarmed me was that she's slowly making her way outside. So I completely faced her since I think it's safe to face her now.

"W-wait! You're not..." I ran to the door and locked it, and I saw her eyes widened. "...going anywhere. Just stay here. My father should not see you."

I found her eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched. Man, I never expected this woman was wild, yet her innocent features says otherwise.

"Move away from the door." she said.

"No." I said. And I heard her smirked. She wrapped the blanket completely around her and tucked it carefully together then she started to circle the hole of the scissor's handle around her index finger. And she stared at me coldly.

"Let's see." she muttered. Then in a second, I found myself being attacked by her. Man, she's fast. Thanks for my teleportation, I teleported at once, and I swear she almost tripped but I caught her from behind, and pulled her close to my body and because of the impact my back hit the wall hard creating a thud sound.

She then grunted and struggled. "Let me go! ugh!"

"No, my father should not see you." I said, I wrapped my arms more tight around her, her back faced me. And she still smelled good. It took my full force not to feel tempted to pin her on the wall and do dirty things at her, or else after a day or two or in just a second, I'll found my name on a newspaper with these headlines: "The prince of Lucis just raped a woman." And that's the last thing I wanted to see.

"What? Where am I?" she asked.

"I found you, rather our royal guard have found you outside unconscious. So I decided to take you home. So please calm down. Trust me, you're in the safe hands." and I felt her shoulders calmed a bit, so I carefully released my arms around her. Slowly but surely. But the woman tricked me, she ran out as fast as she could all of a sudden.

"Fuck!" I muttered. But I didn't need to ran after her so I just used my teleportation and appeared at the hall and I found her running, and worst she's taking the wrong direction. Sh*t! She's just taking the route where my father usually takes. I'm sure he would be here any minute. So I ran after her this time, with my full speed but she's damn fast.

"Wait! Stop!" But she wouldn't listen to me.

And the thing I never wanted to happen tonight, happened.

* * *

_LIGHTNING:_

I ran and ran, but I feel lost. No, I can find my way out. I have to get out. The guy was a monster, seriously, how did he do that, transporting from a place to another. He's not some guy that I should take easily. But suddenly, a pile of crowds welcomed my way. I came to a halt and I'm panting hard. I looked on the other direction, but the guy with spiky black hair was heading my way. I was trapped. But realization struck me, the guy's face looked familiar to me, like I've seen him before. I just focused my face to him but his eyes not meeting mine.

Wait a sec- damn, Is he the guy from my dreams? Seriously? He's existing? I never expected him coming to me. But he's here now, in front of me.

"Explain." A deep voice spoke. I turned and the voice belonged to the old-looking man, yet he still looks smart for his age. His body was still well-built despite his wrinkles and his hair was gray but was done neatly. His hand in front of his.

"Father." The guy I saw from my dreams spoke, I just stared at the both of them.

"Who is this woman? Should we capture her?"

No. I thought.

"No." he said and I felt relieved. "She's er..." he looked at me from head to toe. "A-a friend."

"A friend only wrapped on a blanket? And her hair was dyed? Is this one of Prompto's whore?"

"She's not a whore, father." I saw the guy clenched his fists and his jaw tightened.

Was this old man just called me a whore? I'm a ranked sergeant. I mentally frowned towards this old man, but still kept my face blank.

"and she's not Prompto's either. She's...mine." the guy said.

"For how long?"

"Just...around this month."

"And you young lady, where did my son found you?"

Now he was interrogating me. I glanced at the spiky haired guy's direction and I saw his eyes throwing some messages, suggestively. And maybe he was telling me to play along. And I almost forgot, his father should not see me, yet now I'm facing his said father. Maybe, I should have listened to him.

Then I turned to his father straight in the eyes. "In the midst of the world."

"Very safe answer indeed." his father said. And he started to walk passed ours followed by such number of men also wearing black. Everything on this place was black, same with my dream. And his father continued. "Well, I ensure the safety of Lucis to my son. So I believed I should also trust you , young lady. By the way, what's your name?" he turned his back to me. And I felt a lump in my throat, I do not trust anyone here for my identity yet. I gulped, this man was giving me chills. But I'm impressed on how he carried himself. And I found myself, muttered. "Lightning."

And he chuckled. "Oh... you're also a playful one, Thunder." Then he continued to walk away until he faded.

* * *

_NOCTIS:_

Man, that was close and I just made myself a girlfriend. I'm glad that my father didn't interrogated us more. But I could feel that he didn't trust this woman much and that was to be expected. I sighed and I turned at her. _Lightning, huh?_ That's funny. But I don't believe that that's her real name. She looked at me curiously and I think I know what she'd say next and I even said those phrase in my head along with her and she said it.

_"__Who are you?"_

And I chuckled gently and said,

"_I should be the one asking you that?"_

* * *

**_THE END_**

_Please leave some review about what you think. Thanks. And sad to say, I don't have any plans on continuing this since this is only how I kinda imagined our dear Lightning and Noctis will meet for the first time. Not smooth and kind of rough._


End file.
